


Raining Comfort

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Metal is in the Military, Night Terrors (mentioned), Rain, Reprogrammed AU, So is Star, Swearing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Metal is awoken up by another memory of the past. Not able to fall back asleep, Metal busies himself in the living room of his apartment, by reading. Only for a sudden loud noise to be heard in the sky and a very terrified Star come crashing on top of him.





	Raining Comfort

It was the same memory over and over again. The same one the kept Metal awake at night. It was that goddamn memory of the ruins, of that temple! He hated it! Even after waking up from it in a cold sweat, having finally calmed down his breathing, and relaxing again. Sleep refuse to take him again. He wait and waited for sleep to come, but gave up. Metal sat up in bed, picking up his phone to see what time it was. 

"2:30 A.M" he said quietly.

He sighed and got up. _Might as well finish that damn book Star got me_ , he thought to himself. He exited the bedroom as quiet as he can, not stir Star. Metal closed the door behind him, and leaned against the door. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. He scanned the room for the book, trying to remember where he put it last time. The room itself had nearly scarlet red walls, pictures of floral scenes hung on the wall. "Heh, can't believe I let Star talked me into buying some of these" the scarlet bot said, as he walked up to the one of the pictures. The picture was a painting of roses in a vase. Metal couldn't help but, chuckle. 

A crackle of lighting shot through the sky, grabbing Metal's attention. He saw rain pelt down against the window. "When..., when did it start raining" questioned out loud to himself. Rain poured from the sky, it dawned on Metal it must have started raining not to long ago, and possibly just got worse. He sighed, what fitting atmosphere it was for tonight. Metal looked away from the window, back to the picture. His eyes travel down to a small table under the paintings. The former wilybot smiled, "There you are.". He picked up the book and moved his way to the couch. Once settled, he began to read, 

Metal wasn't even that far into the book, when a loud clash of thunder boomed through the sky. It startled him at first, but he shook it off. He let out a sigh, going back to the book. Again, he didn't get that far when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. 

"Aren't you a bit old to read bedtime stories, handsome?" someone said.

"Hey Star." Metal looked up at Starman

Star smiled at Metal, planting a small kiss to his forehead. "Hey babe" Metal reached up and stroked Star's cheek. "The storm woke you up?" Metal asked, tilting his head. Star nodded. Metal gently tugged at his arm. "Is that why you come out here?" "That, and you weren't in bed, so I no longer had warmth." Star said, pouting. Metal leaned up to give Star a small kiss on his lips. "Sorry sweets." Metal apologized. Star let out a small happy noise, almost like a purr

Star ended up curled up next to Metal, with a blanket draped over them from the bedroom. Metal had a arm wrapped around Star, as he rest his head on Metal's chest. The red bot was almost finished with his book when he heard Star speak. "Hey, Mets sweetie?" "Hmmm?" "Did you have one of those....nightmares again?"

Silence wrapped around them. Star looked up at him, concern. Metal kept quiet. He didn't want to answer, but luckily for him, he didn't have to. "Metal..." Star let out a sigh, curling closer into Metal, nuzzling into him. "How did you know?" Metal asked. Star looked at him, like he just said the dumbest thing ever. "Metal, it's not hard to tell. Your breathing gets heavier, you curl into yourself more then usually, and you hug on to me for dear life." "Oh...…" was all Metal said, looking back to his book. 

Star grabbed the book and tossed it over his shoulder. Metal was stunned and wanted to make some quip about it, but that was shot down when he looked at Star. Star's eyes were filled with concern. "S-sorry Star." Metal spoke quietly. Star titled his head, confused. "Why are you apologizing Metal?" 

Metal wrapped his arms around Star. "For making you worried," he said. Metal began to ramble on, " I thought I had them under control. I thought they were gone. I thought they-" He was interrupted by a kiss. "Metal, shush," Star said, " You could have always woken me up, you know that." "I-I, know. I just..." Metal trailed off. Star let out a sigh, and held Metal closed, rubbing circles in Metal's back.

Before long, Metal began to doze off. "Metal sweeties?" Star's voice woke him up a bit. "Hmm?" Was all his sleep induce mind could get out. "Do you wanna try and go back to bed?" Metal only nodded. Star let out a small chuckled, and helped his boyfriend back to bed. When they got to the bedroom, Metal fell onto the bed, hogging most of it. "Leave me some room" Star nudged Metal a bit, causing the other to move.

When in bed, Star got comfy next to Metal. "Night handsome~" Star purred out, planting a small kiss on Metal's cheek. Metal wrapped an arm around Star, tugging him close. Star drifted off to sleep, as he cuddled up to Metal, smiling

"Star?" "Hmm?" "Thank-you." Metal said quietly. Star opened an eye, looking at him. "For what?" "For being there." Star chuckled and booped Metal on the nose. "You're welcome. Now sleep Metal. You need it." Metal nodded slightly, drifting off to sleep finally with his love.


End file.
